Method to Madness
by gabster357
Summary: AU Hinata knew for a while that the close group of friends she considers her family, were drifting apart, caught up with pressures of sixth form life(highschool basically). After she is betrayed by her crush and bitched about by her friends, she's had enough and enlists the help of her close crazy cousins to help her become stronger - Suigetsu Hozuki. OOC Hinata, GaaHina Set in UK.
1. Chapter 1

Hinata cried, alone, in the dark and curled up in the corner of her family's library. Her long bangs were plastered onto her cheeks by the pool's of tears which coated her porcelain cheeks, her eyes which were only that morning alight and vibrant had become red and empty; all in all she looks like Hell. She would remain there, in the darkness for the rest of the evening until she would silently cry herself to sleep, reminiscing of the very event that caused her to breakdown so violently.

Hinata slammed the side of her pencil onto her Algebra workbook in defeat. 'Damn these simultaneous equations!' Instead of racking her brain about her current unsolved problem, she decided to take a walk outside, to clear her mind. The thing she loved most about Konoha High School - except for her friends of course - were the grounds, especially in the current summer climate when the field was dotted with Sakura trees in full bloom, which reminded her often of cotton candy. On the other hand, they also reminded her of a certain pink-haired friend who her crush is pursuing.

Naruto.

Merely thinking of him can cause her to blush herself red like a tomato, especially because of recent events. Around a month-ago, rumour had it that the Ramon-loving blonde had heard about her strong feelings for him, and judging by how he has been avoiding her ever since then, she knew the rumours to be true. It was only a matter of time anyway, considering practically the whole school knew. Hinata trusted Naruto to take the time he needed to think over the new information and to approach her when he was ready. I mean he wouldn't hurt her. Even if he may not feel anything romantic towards her, he still considers her a close friend and Naruto, not in a million years would do anything that would hurt a friend.

She immediately regretted that thought, when she followed the trail of the pink droplets falling from the trees, and being swept by the wind near a bench overlooking the vast school field. On this bench, to Hinata's absolute horror, were Naruto and Sakura kissing passionately, their arms flung wildly around each other.

Hinata couldn't even bear to stay in school for the rest of the day. Instead, she faked a stomach bug and went home to a lonely, silent house, and then - and only then - did she allow herself to break down.

The next morning, Hinata was thankful that the whole traumatic episode happened on a Friday, so that she had the weekend to at least come to terms with it. All she had to do was to survive one more week until Summer break. That couldn't be so bad...

Could it?

She found herself proven wrong.

Over the weekend, she accepted what had happen - even though she was still miserable about it. She had already realised that her group of friends new about her 'situation'; her cousin Neji bought her ice-cream over the weekend, which he only does in major crisis' like when she broke her leg. Plus, Hanabi told her. But what Hinata didn't expect on Monday was that the WHOLE school new. She got a lot of sympathetic looks from people that day, which hated. They made her feel so small, so helpless, so pathetic. The constant whispered that surrounded her were no different.

"Poor girl, and after she's pined after him for so long."

"I can't believe those actually did that knowing about you-know-who's feelings."

"I really hope they tell her what they did soon, before she finds out from someone else."

This surprised her. Naruto and Sakura mustn't have seen her there, so no-one knows - except Hanabi of course - that Hinata actually saw them 'red-handed'.

"Oh my God, he's right behind her!"

"Is he going to tell her?"

"Oh my gosh! He's going to tell her! But in the corridor? Seriously? At least take her some place pri-"

"Hinata-chan?" Naruto stood behind her as she was taking some books out her locker, not bothering to turn to him.

"Yes?"

He was little taken aback by her bold tone of voice, "I was wondering if we ummm, if we could-"

"Talk."

"Yes, exactly."

"No need." She slammed her locker door closed and turned around looking him straight in the eye with a fake smile,"I wish you and Sakura-chan all the happiness in the world. Now if you'll excuse me, I don't want to be late for class."

Hinata brushed passed him, leaving him agape and in shock, not only because she knew, or that it was the first time he heard her say anything over a sentence without stuttering, but also because he saw the pain beneath her façade and felt like a monster for giving it to her.

The rest of the day, Hinata was welcomed by her friends with promises that "everything's going to be alright" and "Don't worry, you'll get over him." and of course the occasional "They'll never find the body." She knew her friends were trying to cheer her up, and if she were one of those girls who would eat ice-cream, watch sappy movies and do other girly things like makeovers (she already gets ambushed by Hanabi on a daily basis, to be her human makeover-guinea pig) then it would have worked. What very few people knew, even Neji, was that she wasn't. In fact, she was the type to simply drink away her sorrows with a close friend (which usually consisted of her mad cousins from her mother's side of the family and a lots and lots of energy drinks) have a laugh, a joke, and then wake up the next morning - preferably on the kitchen table or on someone's roof - feeling refreshed after a crazy night. So, basically, she needed to act out with no repercussions to her actions...badly.

So badly.

Tuesday was no better. Neji tried to talk to her about, and it was absolutely horrible. Not because of his reassurances, which were touching, but because of him giving her romantic advice. He was in no situation to give anyone romantic advice, considering he's been in love with Tenten, his best friend since childhood and a teammate on the Ninjitsu team, and has never had the guts to tell her.

It was when Neji was seven and Hinata was six that she finally found out about her cousin's secret feelings.

A young Hinata walked down the corridors of her house (more like a mansion really) in the middle of the night after getting a glass of water. Suddenly, she heard noises coming from her cousin's bedroom and went closer to listen.

"Tenten..." His voice was barely audible, "I love you...you are the light of my life...the fire in my soul...your haselnut hair smells like vanilla...and I like your eyes..."

He then proceeded to make kissy noises.

'Oh my God! Neji just confessed to Tenten! And they're kissing and- wait a minute, Neji never mentioned a sleepover with Tenten...'

She then peered in to find her cousin very much alone and asleep...and kissing his own pillow.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, the great, all-powerful Hyuga Neji, with long flowing hair and a cold, calculating glare, talks in his sleep about his beloved Tenten. And even after years of bad poetry, kissy noises and phrases moaned out during the years of his puberty (which traumatized Hinata for life) she still hasn't gotten used to it.

By Wednesday, she couldn't take it anymore. She was being pressurised into going to a bloody sleep-over where she'd probably have long, meaningful conversation with the pink-haired back-stabbing, double-crosser. the pinkette already tried to approach her today and tell her how deeply sorrow she was. Her apology meant shit to her - the pinky betrayed her and sorry wasn't going to cut it.

Hinata was starting to lose her self-control. She needed to blow off steam.

Now.

If she didn't she doesn't know what she'll do...

Setting the Sakura trees on her school's property on fire came to mind...it would be very picturesque, in a Hellish sort of way.

'I'm spending too much time with Hanabi, aren't I." Was her only thought.

She hoped it could wait till the weekend, but she was desperate. She decided to call one of her mad cousins - one of the craziest, wildest and the one of the two who along-side Neji, she considered older brothers. His own younger brother was the second. However, the youngest was four hours away. This brother was two, as he's at University.

Mangetsu Hozuki.

"Hey Man-nii-San, it's Hina."


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata felt ridiculous.

She knows Mangetsu told her to "look over the age of 21" but she really began to think that Hanabi overdid it with the make-up and outfit. For one thing, Hinata didn't think that any facial skin was showing whatsoever - the makeup was way too thick to make that even remotely possible. Not to mention that the knee-length, black, leather high-heeled boots she was wearing made her seem like a freakin' giant, and her dress...

Oh, her dress!...

well, she did actually like the dress, but it wasn't anything like she would normally wear; it showed too much skin and accentuated all of her curves. Thank God her father or Neji didn't see her, otherwise, they would of had a fit. Neji didn't want her to go anyway, considering the Hozuki's track record and their past drunken or hyper shenanigans, but at least it got her out of that dreaded sleepover.

"But can't you cancel or reschedule?" Ino whined for what felt like the hundredth time. Ino, Sakura and herself were sitting around during lunch break in one of the classrooms along with some of Ino's other friends. Sakura felt just as uncomfortable as Hinata, as neither of them were properly 'accepted' by Ino's cheerleader friends.

"I-I'm really s-sorry, but it was the only t-time he cold do it this week, and I r-really need to see h-him." It wasn't even a lie, the only week-day Mangetsu could do was Thursday evening. It was only an extra bonus that it meant she could miss the sleepover. Hinata's gaze brushed across Sakura, only for a second, and she saw the guilt and shame that the pinkette felt as she looked down at he ground.

'I'll have a talk with her after tonight. After tonight, everything will go back to the way it was.'

"See who?" The stern voice came from behind her. She didn't need to look around to see who it was.

'Oh, boy, here it comes.'

"N-Neji-nii-San." She greeted him as she turned to meet his gaze, "I didn't see you there."

'Or your self-centred, self-obsessed posy'

Yes, that's it. Neji is popular, in fact one of the most popular guys in school, because he's a genius (although not when it comes to the members of the female species) and is the top in the Ninjitsu team, along with Lee and Tenten, though he is the only one to gain popularity from it - Lee has too bushy eyebrows and Tenten is too tomboyish. Hinata thought it to be a shame, considering they were so nice and genuine, which is not the type of person you seem to find in this school now-a-days.

There used to be a time when so many of them used to be friends, but then peer pressure and expectations got in the way, and the close-knitt community of best friends they had put together had begun to dissipate before her very eyes. Hinata hated it - truly hated it - but there was nothing she could do about it.

They are all still close, obviously, but when faced with a situation they will always think first about their image. Neji, Lee and Tenten had Ninjitsu (although Lee also had a secret interest in Theatre), Shikamaru was the overall academic genius, Chouji was very strong and so he was the top of the Javelin, Discus and Shot-put teams, Ino was the head cheerleader, Kiba had Rugby, Shino had Science, Naruto had Football, Sasuke had Karate, Sakura ia an aspiring Medic and Sai had Art.

"So, who are you meeting up with." He eyed me suspiciously.

"My c-cousin."

He slit his eyes with growing suspicion.

"Which one?" He asked slowly.

"Man-nii-San."

"What!"

'And here it comes.'

"Are you crazy?"

'I'm part Hozuki, so probably.'

"That guy is reckless, irresponsible and you always end up in danger with him."

"Man-nii-San n-never p-put my life in d-danger."

"You woke up on a roof after the last time you met up."

"And I-I also got d-down safe and s-sound."

"You could have tripped and fallen to your death."

"M-Man-nii-San would have caught m-me. H-He was being v-very attentive."

"No, just no, I forbid you to go."

"Yeah! You can tell him that you're not allowed to go, and you can come to my sleepover!" Ino squealed in glee.

"B-But Tou-San already said it was OK and N-Nii-San has already bought the train ticket."

Neji sighed in defeat, "I don't know what he sees in those damn Hozukis." He said under his breath, but loud enough that Hinata heard him.

"The same thing that he saw in my Mother." Hinata said in a voice that was much deeper than what he was used to, as she shot up from her chair and looked him the eye defiantly. A blanket of silence fell on the group, at the mention of her mother, "I don't expect you to approve my relationship with my mother's family, or even to understand it nor what 'my father sees in us', but what I do expect from you is to trust Tou-san's, Han-nii-san's and my judgement on the matter. Now, I will go tonight whether you like it or not."

And now here she was, walking through dirty, dark alley ways, on her way to a dodgy bar which may or may not have a legal permit to sell alcohol, and even though she looked like a hooker, she couldn't have had a better feeling about tonight.

She had finally made it to the 'Drunken Ninja'. It was a cosy bar, with a microphone and stand infront of a wooden stool, placed on the small stage at the back of the room. As you come in, you are met with a long bar, and tables on the far left of the venue.

Mangetsu, who took a double-take at her, was sitting at the bar, nursing a glass of vodka.

"Woah! Han-nii-san really went all out with you, didn't she?!"

Mangetsu stood up and embraced his younger cousin, stroking her hair and resting his chin on top of her head.

"Hello to you too, Nii-San." She said as she hugged him tighter.

After a good few minutes, they pulled back which gave Mangetsu a chance to properly look at her. "You look stunning." He finally told her.

"I look like a hooker." She replied with a hint of amusement.

"And a very bad-ass one at that."

After they sat at the empty bar and he ordered her a whiskey on the rocks, he asked the fatal question,

"What happened?"

She took a deep breath and told him everything, from what she saw near the school field, to the missed sleepover and the argument with Neji.

"Damn..." He thought a little, "OK, here are my initial thoughts...concerning the couple who went behind your back...what are their full names, their email addresses, home addresses, telepho-"

"Nii-San, we're not going to stalk the, and make them think they're going insane like we did with Yuki-Sensei."

"Frst of all, that bitch deserved it for giving you a C on that History project when you put so much effort into it, just because it was slightly off topic."

"Nii-San, I did the wrong essay title."

"Doesn't matter, it was a bloody good essay, and you deserved an A with rainbows and ponies and a cactus and a magnolia tree and a cactus..."

"Nii-san, are you drunk?"

"Yeah!" He said a little too over-enthusiastically,"and second of all, what was Neji doing through all of this, sipping martinis on the beach with the new couple? I mean these two, although let's face it, the Uzumaki mostly, emotionally hurt his baby cousin, and he does nothing?!"

"It's hard for Nii-San." She said sadly, "when Naruto-kun beat Neji up all those years ago, it changed him for the better. Neji was so angry after Oji-San's death... he hated everyone."

"Including you." He reminded himself sadly.

"Especially me." She corrected, " but after Naruto-kun beat some sense into him, he's been different, he's been softer and more caring. Neji-nii-San and I both owe him so much. He's my Hero, even after what he did. Naruto-kun is still the living embodiment of hope and determination."

"You're just like your mother - completely and utterly mad." He smiled fondly and took another sip of his drink, "how is Oba-San by the way? I saw her a couple of weeks ago. Any change?"

"Nope, same old same old," she told him reassuringly.

He let out a chuckle, "Your mother may be one of the maddest Hosuki yet."

"She certain holds she record." She smiled, taking a sip of her whiskey.

"you're just as mad as her. You may have the exterior of a Hyuga, but your core - your heart - is that of a Hozuki. You know, if someone were to ever break that wall that you've built up for yourself, you'd be left with a confident, beautiful and bat-shit crazy Hozuki who had her mother's kindness and her father's power."

This piqued her interest.

"What are you suggesting? That you put me through some sort of mental training?"

"Oh, no. I'm not mad enough to train you," he smiled manically,

"but Sui-nii-San is."


	3. Chapter 3

'This tastes disgusting.' She thought as she took another bite of the 'hangover' tacos Mangetsu made for her this morning, walking down the school corridors in search of either Naruto or Sakura and still trying to put the pieces, of what the hell happened last night, together. There were only some parts of what happened last night that she fully remembered.

"Nii-chan, does my butt look big in this?" Hinata asked, ruffling her feathers.

"Considering it's a gothic flamingo costume, yes."

"I think I'm pregnant."

"What makes you say that?"

"I feel bloated and I'm having a very strong craving for mango juice."

"But you hate mango juice."

"EXACTLY!"

"Don't worry Man-nii-chan, maybe you're just sympathy PMSing."

"And IIIIIII-I-IIIIIII, will always love yooooouuuuuuuuuu."

The two cousins sang, laying on a pool table with Marcy the transvestite.

"Eat it."

"No."

"Eat it."

"No."

"Just eat the hangover tacos, you'll feel better."

"They look disgusting."

"Oh, come on, they're not that bad...after a while."

"Nii-chan, you've put pickled gherkins, ketchup, chilly sauce and triple chocolate sundae in it, and that's only what I can se-"

Mangetsu took the opportunity to stuff the taco in her mouth.

"Hey, this isn't actually half bad. In fact...it would go quite nicely with a bit of rum..."

"See, I told yo- wait, what?... No! Hinata, step away from the rum!"

And not necessarily in that order, either. One thing that she did remember, very clearly, was when she dragged Mangetsu to shop for a present for Sakura and Naruto.

"I don't understaaannd! They hurt you, why the hell are you giving them a gift?!"

"To show them that I am truly happy for them." She replied, patting his back as she carried him over her shoulder, "Oh, Nii-chan, look! This is perfect!"

"Jewellery? Really?" He asked sceptically.

She whacked him over the head.

"It's perfect, and look! LOOK!"

"What am I looking at?!" Mangetsu's face was twisted in confusion as he looked at the jewellery display desperately.

"Look, the yin-yang necklace set is on offer!"

"What, like from Mulan 2?"

"Yeah, it would totally show them that I support their relationship. Let's go buy it!"

"Ok, but we need to stop at HMV afterwards, cuz now I wanna buy Mulan 2 on blu-ray."

It's safe to say they got quite a few weird looks from the sales-people, her walking in dressed as a hooker with a guy who was almost twice her height, flung over her shoulders like a sac of potatoes, demanding to be sold a lovers necklace set. However, in the end they got what they wanted and at a 10% reduction (probably because she scared them). Which is why she is here now, a whole hour before registration, seaking out the two lovebirds in order to give them her present, which she even wrapped up nicely with orange wrapping paper and a big pink ribbon in her car this morning in the school parking lot.

Walking towards Sakura's classroom, she heard familiar hushed voices coming from within. She stopped in her tracks when she heard the distinct voice of Ino.

"Hinata is just trying to punish you two. I mean, it's the whole reason she suddenly had a meeting with that distant cousin of hers last night - to avoid the sleepover and having to talk to Sakura. If they would just talk it out, everything would be fixed."

"I never thought I'd be saying this but, Ino's right." Sasuke spoke up, "Hinata is milking this for all that it's worth. She craves the sympathy."

"I'm sorry, but I just can't believe that. I mean, this is Hinata-chan we're talking about."

"Yeah, this is the youthful Hyuga Hinata we're talking about, not some narcissist."

Hinata was grateful for Tenten and Lee's comments, especially since she was on the brink of tears.

"I can't believe she's become this way. Who knows, maybe she was like this all along."

'No, Kiba-kun, please. You know me better than this. You, Shino and I were like a team...You two were my best friends... Pleas-'

"how disappointing."

His last words were like a knife piercing her gut.

"She seems to be dwelling in her own misery, isolating herself from everyone. Basically, either she doesn't want any help and tries to hurt us this way, jut as she's been hurt, or she is hoping that we'll chase after and isolate both Naruto and Sakura."

'Not you too, Shino-kun. I mean, psychologically it makes sense, but I'm not like that. You know me, Shino, you know me!

But he doesn't, does he? A little voice in her head told her, None of them do.

The knife went deeper.

"It's all my fault." This was Naruto's voice, "I shouldn't have avoided her like I did, I shouldn't have taken so long in answering her feelings in the first place let alone act on my feelings for Sakura first."

"No, Naruto." Sakura said,"This is my fault. I was the one who kissed you out of impulse."

"But I was the one who kissed back."

"Come on guys," Chouji said between bites of what sounded like pop-corn, "I'm sure Hinata just needs a little more time and everything will be ok."

"This is so troublesome, Chouji's right. Let's just leave it alone for a while and let Hinata come to us."

'Yes, exactly.'

There seemed to be some hope for her, but that was quickly demolished.

"I will keep an eye on her. I'll keep you posted on her condition. Hopefully, this mess with sort itself out in time."

'Neji?! You were here all this time and yet, you only speak up now, and you don't even defend me?! Man-nii-chan was right about you...'

The knife twisted over and over again.

The final comment came from Sai,

"I guess she's just a bitch."

This was the final blow; the final stab wound before she collapsed on the floor and bled to death. She opened the door abruptly and was met with surprised stares, as if she caught them committing a crime. There were so many things she wanted to tell them, to shout at them, to throw at them, and yet the first words to come out of her were,

"So this is what you think of me, huh?"

"Look, Hinata, we were just worried about you. We needed to decide what our next course of action was." Shino explained.

"'Next course of action' my ass."

"Hinata," Sasuke said in a bored tone, calmly sitting on a wooden chair, "there's no need to-"

"'Milk it for all it's worth'?" She finished for him, "well, you'd know all about that now wouldn't you, considering you've been milking the fact that you have an older brother that can do no wrong, while you live in his shadow."

This got his attention.

He shot up from his chair, and snarled, "you know nothing about my family."

Hinata started to move towards him when she was stopped by Neji's hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata, don't-"

Hinata slapped his arm away, shutting him up.

"I know more about Itachi than you think. He does what he does for a reason."

"Yeah," he laughed bitterly, "to become the best in the company, so he can run it, so he can have the fame and fortune, so he-

"Can be the chosen one?"

"..." Sasuke looked confused.

"I heard about the rant, but judging from everyone else's expressions, this is the first time you've said it in front of them. You used to say it a lot when you join that gang - Akatsuki, was it? Yeah, it was. I remember now - the great Uchiha Sasuke, second in line for the Uchiha Corp. joined the dangerous Akatsuki to show that he was better than his brother. A year later, his best friends Naruto and Sakura bring him back to the dark side. All this trouble simply because he misunderstood."

"Oh, really? Please, do tell oh wise one, what have I misunderstood?"

"Your brother chose to be the 'chosen one' as you put it for one simple reason."

"Which is?"

"He's your brother."

Sasuke let out a laugh, "I'm dissapointed, Huyuga. I would have you'd have a more dramatic end to such a dramatic monologue."

A foreboding silence fell upon the group she began to speak again, "There'll be a time when you understand the true meaning of what I have told you here today, and at that moment you will not only hate yourself, but you will also come running to me, because I am one of the only people who can save your brother from his sacrifice. Is that a good enough ending, Uchiha?"

.

.

.

"Hinata-chan," Kiba broke the silence, "there's no need to be so intense, we met up because despite what we may think of you at the moment,"

"And that's mosly due to the fact we feel frustrated you've been avoiding us when we only want to help," Shino added.

"Yeah! What he said. Look, we're your friends, we just-"

"Friends?! Oh, really, Kiba? Then how was Shino's 'Insects of the Tropics' lecture two Friday's ago."

"Oh, please, Shino didn't have a lecture, he would have told. Tell her Shino."

There was only silence.

"Shino?"

Kiba looked taken aback at his childhood friend.

"What Hinata-chan says is true, I did hold a lecture."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you tell any of us." Tenten, along with everyone else in the room looked hurt.

"You never come because you have plans, and you're not really interested in the topics I cover anyway, so I just...stopped mentioning it."

"It was a good one, too. It even had YouTube clips this time."

"You came?" Shino was taken aback.

"Of course I came, I always come. I even took Hanabi with me to the 'Insect Mating Rituals' one - she needed inspiration for pick-up lines. I've been at every sports matches, lectures, plays, anything that has involved any of you."

"Why didn't you tell me you were there?"

"I tried finding oh after the lectures a couple of times, but you always left straight after."

"I didn't think any of you would come, especially since I didn't tell you about it."

.

.

.

"How many have we missed?" Tenten asked, hoping they didn't miss too many.

"About six or seven."

Her hope was thrashed.

"Actually, it's nine." Hinata corrected, adding salt to the injury.

"It's not just with Shino, it's with all of us. Ever since year 8, we've been drifting apart because we don't stand up for each other or what we believe in. We don't know each other anymore. In this case, you've showed you know nothing about me in particular."

A light bulb seemed to off in Hinata's head.

"I almost forgot." She said as she began to violently look through her backpack for something.

"What did you forget?" Chouji asked curiously.

"This." She said as she pulled pulled a long rectangular box, neatly wrapped in neon orange wrapping paper and decorated with a pink bow, out of her purple backpack. She threw it at Naruto. "Here. I got this for you and Sakura last night to show you that I forgive you and that I wish you nothing but the best."

"Hinata," Naruto said, "we can't except this. We don't deserve a gift after what we've done to you."

"Naruto's right." Sakura added, "we failed as your friends, and we want to make up for it."

"We'll do everything in our power to win you back and turn things back to the way they were. Believe it."

He gave her a smile.

Then There was a silence and,

" . .gift." It was only then when gave her reply, which although was barely audible was saturated with bitterness and hatred, did they truly understand how much pain they caused her.

She was about to walk out the classroom when Neji stood in her way. Just as he was about to say something, she spoke first.

"Don't you dare open your mouth. I've had enough of your hypocritical shit. You tell me that you love me and that you want to protect me, yet you do nothing of the sort. And another thing, don't you dare give me relationship advice ever again considering you don't have the balls to confess to the woman you've loved since you were seven."

He looked at her surprised.

"Yes Neji, I know about your little secret, the whole fucking family knows because you talk in your sleep, you PERVERT!"

And with that, she brushed passed him, aiming for the exit, not bothering to look back, not even when she heard hurried footsteps behind her.

"Hinata, where are you going?" Neji called out to her when she was at the school gate.

"We'll be going home after that long, boring assembly anyway, so I'm bunking school. Nabi-nii-chan is always doing it, so I thought I might as well give it a go, Neji" She shouted back as he got into her car.

As she drove away, one last sad thought entered Neji's mind,

'She stopped calling me Nii-San."

Hinata slid her body onto the drivers seat, throwing her backpack carelessly onto the passenger seat and started the engine as she fastened her seatbelt.

God, shehated this care, with its new car smell and rigid leather seats and too many buttons to choose from. if she had it her way, she would have a second hand blue truck with bullect holes somewhere on the back to fend off criminals and hooligans. But Hinata drove away dispute this, tears streaming down her face. She was beyond angry at this point. A sudden memory entered her head. It was of a thought she had not long ago.

'...After tonight, everything will go back to the way it was.'

But did she really want everything to go back to the way it was, them thinking her a shy, week, vulnerable little girl who doesn't seem to belong in the strong, powerful family she was born into?

As she contemplated her thoughts, distracted by anger, her question and her tears which were messing with her eyesight, she was too distracted to see the dear that jumped infront of her, until it was too late and she ended up swirling the car, hitting two trees - one colliding with the cars front and the other with its back. Upon collision her head smashed into the side window, and her world was engulfed by darkness.

Gaara wad never one to care what others thought of him. He used to, that was true, but he was so young and innocent that he thought it actually mattered.

It didn't.

It was only when he grew older and angrier that he was finally freed from this allusion by Naruto Uzumaki, a hyper blonde boy who doesn't know when to give up. Naruto showed him one important truth that he would never forget.

It didn't matter what others thought of you. What mattered was what you thought of yourself and to make others see you the same way. And all it took was to beat the shit of him.

To this day, Gaara has applied his friends teachings, even to the menial parts of life like bunking the last day of term. As his brother Kankuro repeatedly points out, they don't do anything anyway so why bother coming in at all? Of course, they didn't want their father to know, because he might force them to go, him being a great believer in education and all. So, the two brothers would be there for morning registration and then quietly slip away. Kankuro would go to the dojo down the street from their house to get in some extra training hours with his beloved weapons and Gaara would hang out at his old friend, Mr Chang, at his shop and restaurant, deep in the heart of China town.

That was where he was headed now, on his onyx black motorbike riding by the forest, behind a silver Volkswagen Electra 3.0, which Gaara knew to be one of the newer and high-tech cars on the market. In fact, it was the first one he saw face to face. He never imagined the first time he saw it, it would suddenly spin out of control and smash again the forest trees.

Gaara immediately stopped and raced to the car. As he peered in, he saw an unconscious girl at he wheel, blood slowly beginning to trickle down her face. He smashed the passenger seat window so he could unlock the door and get to her. His brother was an aspiring engineer, and so he knew the consequences of a tree crushing the car so close to the fuel tank when the engine was still on. He grabbed the oversized backpack in the passengers, tossing it a good few meters behind him, before unbuckling the girl's seatbelt and carrying her out of the car bridal style. When he had taken the girl, her bag, his motorcycle and himself a safe distance away from the ticking time bomb, he called for an ambulance. The car then exploded, as he anticipated. However, he did not anticipate the side-view mirror to come flying towards them. Instinctively, Gaara shielded the girl's body with his own, the mirror piece slashing his left shoulder blade, drawing blood. But, as his face was only inches apart from the mysterious girl's, hot blood trickling down his back and the sound of sirens in the distant, he couldn't help but notice how cute her nose was.


	4. Chapter 4

_There are three types of people in this world. _

Hinata faintly remembered her mothers words during their last serious conversation, while she lay there in her comatose state, the light beeping of the heart monitor and the heavy pacing footsteps - who she guessed to be her father's - serving as a calming rhythm.

It showed her that she was't dead.

_There are those who, when faced with a problem, follow the system, and either get what they expect or get stepped over by those with more power..._

She could hear her father's steps quicken then briskly stop. Hinata could hear his harsh tone of voice and the staccato musicality, however his words could not be made out at all.

_Then there are those who go against the system and either get what they want or are rejected and all their efforts become in vain... _

There was another voice in the room, she soon figures. One which was calm and deep like a flame. It was not one she recognised, but it was soothing and she was greatful for it.

_Finally, there are those few who are mad enough to manipulate the situation so that they get all they want, before anyone ever realises their intentions... _

The soft tones of Man-Nee-chan and Nabi-nee-chan's voices could be heard, drowning out the others', calming her father and the mysterious strangers' voice. . . .

_While I am gone, be of the third type, my beautiful children, who I love so much... _

_._

_._

_._

_Be like ninjas or rather, like the food poisoning your uncle Natsu got last Christmas from that mince pie... _

_._

_._

_._

_Sweet, creamy, harmless really... _

_._

_._

_._

_Until the morning came, and he locked himself in the bathroom because he started to have hallucinations about cannibal chickens... _

_._

.

.

_ With a mattress in the bathtub..._

_._

_._

_._

_And of course there were those creepy pink vampire rubber-ducks he stuck to the ceiling. I don't think anyone was quite sure what they were for..._

_._

_._

_._

_Or why he dressed them up like an army of Elvis'... _

_._

.

.

Thinking back, Hinata realised that it wasn't a strange conversation, but in fact one that was rather typical. Her mother was a strong, bizarre woman who saw the good in everyone and everything, and wasn't afraid to discuss her past experiences. She wanted to share her life with others, to make them apart of it. She grew up in a big family - it was what she was used to, what she wanted.

'But what do _I_ want?'

It wasn't a question Hinata asked herself very often. It wasn't one she needed to because she always felt she had everything she wanted. But now... But now she felt like she had next to nothing. Her friends, her comrads, her family...well, she has her mothers family and she's always known that the Hyuga elders resent her because of her mother...but the 'gang' she grew up with, fought with, laughed with - experienced life with, they were all... Gone. So what is left in Konoha? What's keeping her here? . . . She didn't have an answer... Maybe she should take Man-nee-San up on that offer...

It was pitch-black when Hinata finally woke from her comatose state. The moonlight lingered in the room, making her surroundings seem as if they were engulfed by mist...or in the case of this specific room, dust, which was probably why her father was shouting so much before hand.

Even though she longed to see her family, a part of her was relieved she woke up alone, so she could properly get her head around everything that ha-

"It's good to see you're awake."

Or maybe she wasn't alone after all.

The deep, rich voice came from the figure, slumped on the bed-side chair she had only just noticed. He groggily woke from his slumber, pealing a white blanket - what could only be seen through a dark, tight short-sleeved T-shirt - from a very well toned body.

_Damn, I think I'm drooling. _

The stranger raised himself from his chair and it was only then, in the moonlight, that she could make out his flaming red hair, porcelain skin and entrancing green eyes. Her attention was immediately drawn to the blood-red tattoo imprinted on his forehead - it was the kanji for love. It was quite an odd sight, to see such a romantic symbol on such a typically looking bad boy, with his wild hair, studs lining his left ear and he wore only black and red.

"How are you feeling," he asked her, pressing two fingers to her forehead, "You seem a little warm, perhaps I should go g-"

"No." She said a little too quickly blushing even harder now, "I-I mean, I-I'm fine r-really. It's probably just caused stress f-from the accident."

He realised then, he liked it when she stuttered - the way she tapped her index fingers together and how she'd blush and look away. It was really quite cute.

And kind of sexy.

"Ummm... If you dont mind me asking, w-who are you?"

"Sabaku no Gaara," he shook her hand as he introduced himself, "I was right behind you as your car lost control. I was the one who took you out of your car. I managed to salvage your backpack. I think your father still has it, but I don't think anything else from the car is...", he paused to thnk of the right word, "salvageable"

"I'm really sorry you had to go through all that trouble Sabaku-San. I hope it wasn't too difficult to get me out."

"I appreciate the concern, Hyuga-san, but I'm just glad I got you out in time. And please, call me Gaara."

"Thank you, and please call me Hinata, Gaara-kun, but what do you mean by 'just in time?'"

"Your car blew up."

.

.

.

_Wait... _

.

_What? _

Hinata seemed to be in a state of complete awe of the possible consequences of the situation.

She could have died.

They could have been dragging her remains out of that car - that stupid car she dreams of bashing in with a hammer. No, not even remains, ashes more like. The only reason why she was in that hospital room, internally freaking out about what could have been, was the red-headed bad boy to her left, who was eyeing her carefully trying to figure out what she was think and what he should say next. Instead of speaking or waiting for him to speak first, she showed her gratification with a simple gesture.

She hugged him.

She held him tightly, and as she had her eyes closed the whole time, she missed the light pink tinge that crept on his face. Nothing was said for a while, there was simply an unspoken gratitude and comfort that lingered in the air as the rain poured down outside, the raindrops lightly knocking on the windows, as if to draw their attention to the vague reflection in the window. It was the reflection of a beginning. Of what the beginning was going to lead to, neither knew. But, for now they were simply content in being in each other's presence talking the night away about betrayals, bizarre drunken flashbacks and broken friendships.

As the rain began to calm, and as their eyelids began to become heavier and heavier, the two newly found souls drifted off into the first peaceful sleep they've had in a very, very long time.


End file.
